Al despertar
by Misila
Summary: Lo más difícil no es convertir un sueño en algo tangible, pese a que se necesita valor para ello. Lo más complicado viene después.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

_**Al despertar**_

.

Aunque pueda parecerlo, lo más difícil de un sueño no es hacerlo realidad.

No; pese a que se necesita coraje para que una ilusión se transforme en algo tangible, pese a que sin valor sería imposible que el mundo se amoldase a nuestros deseos, una vez se tiene un objetivo claro y una idea del camino que se va a seguir para llegar hasta él lo único que nos separa de la meta es la perseverancia.

Lo más difícil de un sueño no es hacerlo realidad.

Lo más difícil viene _después_, después de despertar.

Esa verdad resulta inconcebible para Haruka hasta que se ve subido a lo más alto del podio con Rin, su cuello tenso para contrarrestar el peso de la medalla que pende de la tira de tela. Bajo un cielo infinito que jamás ha sido tan azul, entre aplausos, ovaciones y el himno de Japón haciendo vibrar el suelo, mientras se deja abrazar por el joven y besa sus lágrimas mezclando su llanto con una risa que se graba en su alma, lo siente por primera vez.

.

_Lo has conseguido._

_Tenías un sueño, y lo convertiste en realidad._

_¿Y ahora qué?_

.

.

.

Sólo pasan una semana en Japón. Vuelven a su pequeño apartamento en Tokio y reciben a sus amigos, agradecen las felicitaciones y muestran sus medallas. Duermen en los momentos más extraños del día porque acostumbrarse al cambio de hora es duro.

Y, para cuando su ritmo circadiano está casi sincronizado con la sucesión de días y noches, una sorpresa, un billete de avión comprado en un impulso, los lleva lejos de su país natal.

Vuelven a Australia, reciben más felicitaciones; ven canguros, tiburones, koalas y corales. Visitan Nueva Zelanda, y pasan varios días entre sus paisajes salidos de un cuento; cambian de continente y viajan a Río de Janeiro, a Buenos Aires, a Nueva York. Si hay algún orden que seguir, ninguno de los dos es consciente de ello. A veces tardan dos días más en comprar un billete apresurado porque encuentran algo que no quieren perderse, y otras se cansan del lugar tras apenas un par de jornadas en él. Sobrevuelan campos, mares y montañas, pero a veces observan aviones desde suelos ajenos sin sentirse unos completos extraños.

Discuten, por supuesto, al menos tres veces al día; la suya nunca ha sido una relación tranquila. Tiran del otro a través de sus manos siempre entrelazadas cuando no se ponen de acuerdo sobre qué quieren ver, y ninguno pierde la oportunidad de resoplar ante la nutrición elegida por el otro, ahora que no tienen a nadie que controle su dieta. En ocasiones utilizan internet sólo para hablar con sus amigos y buscar apoyo y llevar la razón.

Y nadan. Pese a que en cada lugar el clima es distinto, siempre encuentran una piscina cubierta, y siempre se las ingenian para comunicarse con los encargados para pasar unas horas en el agua. Generalmente fingen no darse cuenta cuando alguien reconoce a los medallistas olímpicos, pero Haruka no suele ser capaz de ignorar a los niños que se acercan con curiosidad y más o menos timidez, y apenas le importa que casi nunca se entiendan mucho.

—A lo mejor algún día uno de esos críos te da una paliza en el agua —comenta Rin en una ocasión, y Haruka no tiene la menor duda de que, aunque el tono sea ligero, en el futuro esas palabras serán verdad.

No le importa.

Nunca les da tiempo a acostumbrarse al horario de los lugares que visitan; duermen cuando tienen sueño y comen cuando tienen hambre y aprovechan el tiempo lo mejor que pueden, paseando de madrugada por parques vacíos, envueltos en niebla; hacen el amor y se olvidan de terminar de desayunar a las cinco de la tarde.

—Rin —lo llama Haruka una perezosa mañana en Toronto, trenzando distraídamente los mechones rojizos que reposan en su regazo. El joven se gira para mirarlo—. ¿Ahora qué?

La ausencia de sorpresa en sus ojos hace que Haruka se pregunte si no ha sido él el único que ha pensado en ese tema.

Pero Rin le muestra una sonrisa de dientes afilados, ésa llena de una seguridad que Haruka envidia en ocasiones.

—Ahora, lo que quieras, señor nadador olímpico.

Y, pese a que Haruka jamás se ha sentido tan a la deriva, se da cuenta, en algún punto entre carreras por aeropuertos extranjeros para evitar perder su avión, intentos fútiles por entender las exclamaciones llenas de admiración de niños que no hablan ni japonés ni inglés y la calidez que acaricia su piel cuando despierta entre los brazos de Rin, de que es feliz.

.

.

.

El regreso a Tokio, a la rutina de entrenamientos, pruebas y dietas estrictas, resulta tremendamente estresante. El deseo de ambos de pasar unos días en Iwatobi se ve truncado ante la proximidad de una nueva competición.

Haruka no se queja. Volver a estar ocupado todos los días es la prueba más tangible de que, pese a que las medallas que reposan en un mueble del salón junto a las de Rin le indicasen lo contrario cuando se acomodaron y balancearon en su cuello, nada ha terminado.

Y cuando, tras la carrera, ve su nombre junto al número cuatro, sonríe y tiene la certeza de que la próxima vez acabará más cerca del uno.

Porque no duda que habrá una próxima vez.

.

.

.

Para cuando tienen el tiempo libre suficiente para regresar a Iwatobi, ya es primavera. Rin se queda dormido en el tren y riñe a Haruka por haber permitido que se perdiera los campos de cerezos en flor, pero el hecho de que en Iwatobi también haya cerezos aplaca ligeramente su enfado.

Pasan varios días en casa de su madre, a quien llevan sin ver desde que la mujer fuera a visitarlos a Tokio después de que regresaran de Londres. Gou no está –desde hace un tiempo vive en Kioto con Nagisa–, ni tampoco Makoto, ni Rei ni Sousuke, pero Haruka hace una visita a los Tachibana y le sorprende descubrir que Ran y Ren son dignos hermanos de su mejor amigo y ya casi lo superan en altura; llevaba mucho sin verlos.

Cuando regresa a la casa de la madre de Rin, le sorprende ver a su novio preparándose para salir. Y aún más le sorprende que el joven le pida que lo acompañe.

Haruka sabe adónde se dirigen antes de que Rin se lo diga; no es la primera vez que visitan juntos la tumba de su padre. Mientras suben a la colina, sus cabellos revueltos por un viento que trae pétalos rosas, adivina que la mano que no está aferrando la suya, la que está en el bolsillo de su sudadera, está acariciando una medalla idéntica a la que Haruka le ha enseñado a los mellizos antes.

Pretende mantenerse algo alejado para dejar a Rin espacio, pero el joven no se lo permite. A Haruka se le empieza a dormir la mano de la fuerza con que los dedos de Rin la aprietan, pero no es hasta que escucha un sollozo que lo mira y descubre las lágrimas que bajan, rebeldes, por su rostro.

No sabe si Rin se acerca a él en busca de consuelo o es él quien da un paso hacia su novio ofreciéndolo, pero no puede evitar sonreír con ternura cuando, en mitad de su abrazo, el llanto de Rin se calma un poco.

—Deberíamos haber venido antes —comenta.

Haruka hunde la nariz en su pelo. Un pétalo que se ha quedado atrapado le hace cosquillas.

—Lo importante es que hemos venido.

Rin asiente en su hombro. Tras unos minutos parece recuperar la suficiente compostura y se separa de él, sonriendo con los ojos aún llorosos.

—Después de los siguientes Juegos quiero venir otra vez.

Haruka sólo asiente, aún sin soltar la mano de Rin.

.

_Lo has conseguido._

_Tenías un sueño, y lo convertiste en realidad._

_¿Y ahora qué?_

.

Cuando llegan a la base de la colina y Rin secuestra sus labios, el viento trae unas palabras pronunciadas en un amanecer al otro lado del mundo.

.

_Ahora, lo que quieras._


End file.
